Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for forming an electrical connector (particularly a Land Grid Array (LGA) electrical connector), and an electrical connector obtained by the method.
An LGA connector has an advantage that it does not need any soldering process to connect it with mating electrical components. A compressing device is used to clamp the connector and mating electrical components together thereby forming an electrical connection therebetween.
Related prior arts concerning the LGA connector can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,389, 5,395,252, 5,380,210, 4,793,814, and 5,324,205.
In these prior art patents, the connectors are formed by forming a dielectric housing and a number of contacts and then inserting the contacts into contact receiving holes of the housing. Such a manufacturing process is laborious which can not be automated; thus, the cost for the conventional connectors is high. Furthermore, as the housing is formed by rigid plastics which has a little flexibility, flatness of mating faces of the housing of the connector is critical for connection quality between the connector and mating electrical components.
Hence, an improved method for forming an LGA connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current art.